


It’s a Secret

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, December 2020 series, F/M, Secret Santa, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy tries to get Daniel to tell her who her secret Santa is.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	It’s a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of the aos Christmas! I think this one is cute! I hope you love it!

“Babe...” Daisy said suggestively while getting into bed.

“I’m not telling you who has you for secret Santa,” Daniel stated not looking up from his book. She got under the covers and pressed herself into his side. She placed a few kisses on his jaw. He continued to ignore her.

“Why not?” she whined with her mouth on his skin.

“Because it’s a Secret. That’s the whole point,” he answered, still pretending that she wasn’t doing what she was doing. She murmured something into his neck, moving her attention from his jaw. “Are you trying to seduce me for information!?”

“Is it working?” she raised her eyebrows.   
“No.”

She ran her hand down his chest. “Are you sure?”

“Yep.” He turned his head and caught her lips with his. “I can hold up under pressure.”

_A few days later_

The whole team was sitting in a circle in the common room of the Lighthouse, which was where they had decided to gather for a Christmas party. Coulson was playing ‘Santa’ and passing out the secret gift to who they belonged to.

A rather plainly wrapped gift box was sat in Daisy’s lap. She looked up at Daniel and could tell that he was suppressing a smile. She unwrapped the box and removed the tissue paper that was covering the gift.

It was her belt, from her suit. She was confused. She took it out of the box and a large, cartoony ‘Q’ was staring her in the face. She whipped her head around to look at Daniel with a half-angry expression. He just winked at her and said, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
